


[PODFIC] Lala How the Life Goes On by secret_weapon + Fanart

by akikotree, Lunate8, lunatique



Series: Musical Chulu Babies [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Children, Family Fluff, Fanart, Illustrations, Implied Mpreg, Kidfic, M/M, Music, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: "When Pavel said that he wanted eight children so they needed to start right now, Hikaru thought he was joking."
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Musical Chulu Babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745563
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Lala How the Life Goes On by secret_weapon + Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lala How the Life Goes On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620038) by secret_weapon. 



> Many many thanks to Akikotree, Moony, Lunate8 an Jetainia for providing the musical clips and enabling this to become reality! 
> 
> This is a remake of a podfic from ... 10 years ago... that was never shared. 
> 
> This verse was a fun thing I collaborated on with Secret_weapon and then drew a bunch of doodles for. It's purely indulgent fluffy cracky kidfic and 1000% my cup of tea. There are actually 2 other stories in this universe and maybe I'll get around to podficcing them too sometime.  
> Unfortunately, I also lost touch with the author, so Secret_weapon, if you see this, please reach out!! I miss you <3 
> 
> MANY apologies to the scottish accent, the russian accent, and Pavel's name that I keep. messing. up. T__T

MUSICAL CREDIT:  
[Akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree) \- Singing+ Ukelele  
[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/) \- Keyboard  
[Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunate8) \- Otomatone (standing in for the theremin)  
[Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie) \- Digital bagpipes

and of course the Beatles <3

LENGHT: 68 mins | SIZE: 66mb

MUSIC VERSION [STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/La%20La%20How%20the%20Life%20Goes%20On%20-%20Music.mp3)  
NO MUSIC VERSION [STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lala%20how%20the%20life%20goes%20on%20_no%20music.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D

Fanarts!  
If you could create a whole family of OC kids for your fave pairing... WOULDN'T YOU??? 

The whole crew of 8!!!

  
The twins playing Obladi together  
  
Misha with his bunnybot  
  
Jamie and her ukelele  
  
Hikaru on the ukelele or What Started it All.  



End file.
